User talk:Cynderheart
Welcome to NightClan Cynderheart. If you want you can come on chat and we can roleplay. I am bored out of my mind. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 17:37, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I know. I approved it and you can now start roleplaying it. I am an admin so yeah. :) How come you can't get on chat? [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 17:41, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure! I am there! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 18:09, April 26, 2013 (UTC) yeah i roleplay with everyone.Project zeta (talk) 18:11, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ok where to. Project zeta (talk) 18:36, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Waiting at the clearing Project zeta (talk) 18:43, April 29, 2013 (UTC) That picture has already been used. [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Sure! :D When do you want to do it? And where on the Nightclan's RP pages? Maryritai (talk) 07:03, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I roleplayed with you. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 16:57, May 13, 2013 (UTC) That was fast. Boy, that was fast, Cynderheart. Prehapes a little early. :P Rhi-Yalo (talk) 19:23, May 21, 2013 (UTC) When should we hold Tanglepaw's warrior ceremony? Rainy User Talk Blog 22:04, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Cynder! I can't remember... was I supposed to make you a siggie? If so, please send me the description again, because I'm a dunce and can't find it. Sawwy! I don't even think I know you but lovely avvie~<3 The movie Caroline was good~ 00:05, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Regarding your new forms It would be appreciated if you could add more personality and history to both your new kits :) I'll accept them after you get some more in there. We made a new rule for like the Personality to be more than just "brave, loyal" and things like that. You should describe it in detail more. Thanks! :) [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me '']] 23:54, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I would love to, but I'm quite busy right now, and I can't get on a lot right now. I just stopped by to check things out. :c Sorry! But maybe later? I'll message you when I can get back on, and we can RP :) Oh and I made Tigerkit and Lionkit's pages <3 [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 17:35, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the extremely late reply. Would you like to Rp now? If you're still here of course :P [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 00:32, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Gah, I think we're in different timezones. Let's just RP when we get on. I'll start in the Pine Copse, using Berryheart and Hazelclaw. [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me '']] 15:00, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Where/who? :3 Briezekat 19:40, April 16, 2014 (UTC) okay, i'll be my kit Sandkit c: d'ya want me to start? Briezekat 19:56, April 16, 2014 (UTC) wait, frick, i gotta go, sorry xc I'll be back later,, though. Sorry! Dx Briezekat 19:59, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. I have no problem RPing with anyone. Nice to meet you! People call me Kit. Regarding your two new forms for Join the Clan, can you add more description and personality? You can add how she looks by saying perhaps how long their hairlength is or what sort of attractions or scars they may have. You can add a lot of personality than just one word. If you want to check out some examples, see Shadekit. Vee makes her cats very descriptive and that's what we want here for forms. So if you could try to add more, that would be great!! (i just want to live...) I know this might sound rude and persistant, but can you try to extend more for the personality? You can explain how your cat would react in certain situations (for example in a battle of when he/she needs to make a quick decision). Or like how your cat is like around certain kind of cats (she-cats/toms, rogues etc). If you clinked the link I gave you last time, you could see how Vee really went in depth. I'm not asking for such a huge paragraph, but a few more sentences would be nice! I'm sorry if I sound pushy, but the admins had made this a rule awhile ago and to be honest, it's really hard to RP with a cat who doesn't really have a solid personality because you don't know what they're like. Thank you, (i just want to live...) Yes, thank you! :) (i just want to live...) Heya Hi! It's been a long time, hasn't it? ^^